When Life Turns on You
by JacNaylor2014
Summary: There is an unexpected aftermath of New Year's Eve for Zosia March when a pregnancy test changes her life. The road isn't going to be happy families, especially not with her father -whom she detests- who always appears to be in the way. Will she ever be able to forgive him for his bad parenting now that she's grown up?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this was a spur of the moment kind of thing after last night's episode so I'm not really sure...**

* * *

**23rd January 2014**  
She was due to start her cycle on the 17th, precisely twenty-eight days after her last one and now, she was late. Six days late to be exact. One or two days late wouldn't be anything to cause concern because it wasn't unusual to begin a few days either side of twenty-eight days, but six days late, was worrying. She sat there, on the edge of the bath in the bathroom that she and Arthur Digby shared in their apartment waiting for the thin plastic stick to deliver the news. Or preferably, no news at all.

The only time that she could think that it would've been possible for her to fall with child, was on New Year's Eve with her flat mate, when she was drunk, and after their little 'meeting' she had proceeded to drink even more, until the only alcohol in the flat was that in mouthwash or perfumes. She had spent the next day with a bit of a headache, but she was far better off than her colleagues, because a high alcohol tolerability ran in the family.

She sat there, longing for the result to come sooner rather than later, but then she stopped wishing, when she realised that she had a tough decision should the result not fall in her favour. If her worries were founded, she couldn't possibly go through with it. Could she? She was a mere 26 years old and at a critical point in her career. She had been suspended for a week after her little outburst in the last day of the year 2013, and after time to think about what was said to her, she decided to opt for surgery instead of psychology and she had another 3 month rotation secured on Darwin.

But then her Mama, had always gone on about how she would be so thrilled when she would see her first (of hopefully many) grandchildren and how proud she would be when her only child brought another life into the world. Surely if the result was positive and she had a termination, she'd be upsetting her mother, if she were watching over her, wouldn't she?

But then after running all of those thoughts through her head, she brought herself back to reality. She couldn't be pregnant, she was sure of it. She used techniques, -learnt through her independent study of psychology- to convince herself that it was impossible for her to be pregnant. It was at a worse possible time, and she wasn't ready for a baby. Not yet.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, but was really only 5 minutes, the small stick beeped and Zosia looked down to see that her thumb was still covering the screen so that she didn't peek. She took a deep breath, and then counted down before she quickly removed her thumb to reveal the dreaded result: **Positive**.

* * *

**I know it's only short but, please review, I'm not sure if people like Zosia or how popular she is, so I don't know if I should carry this on or not, though I do hope you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews :) I can't believe how many people like Zosia! I used to hate her, but I've grown to like her in the last month or so. By the way, in this fic Jac's baby doesn't have CDH, Bonnie doesn't exist, and her and Jonny are getting on-ish (but they're not together)**

* * *

She inhaled sharply. She had told herself over and over again that she wasn't pregnant, she couldn't be pregnant. But there it was on the small digital screen: **Positive**.

Suddenly, she heard the front door slam shut; Arthur must've just gotten home from his night shift because she guessed that it was around 6:20am. She knew it was early, but she had been tossing and turning all night once the possibility of a life growing inside her popped into her head.

_She knew that her flatmate wouldn't be home for another hour or two, so at 4am she had slipped out and grabbed a taxi to the nearest 24 hour supermarket to get a clear blue test- the most reliable test on the market. She had tried to get back to sleep, but she couldn't. She then sat herself on the edge of her bed, tapping her fingers on the box containing the rest that could possibly change her entire future, until she finally decided to do the test._

"Zosia, are you okay?" She heard him query outside the bathroom door. She didn't have a shift until 9am and she usually got up at 7 so he must've been wondering why she was up so early.  
"Yeah just... Needed the loo." She replied before she flushed the toilet and whilst there was the sound of the water rushing, she quickly put the test in her pyjama shorts pocket and flattened the box before she tucked that into the top of her shorts and pulled her shirt over it; she knew better than to do the predictable move of fictional characters and leave the box in the bin where their friend soon discovered it. She quickly washed her hands, to add to the effect that she was going to the toilet -and because she had been when she did the test-, before she unlocked the door and headed back to her bedroom, past Arthur who was grabbing a glass of orange juice in the kitchen.

She quietly entered her bedroom, closed the door behind her and sat down on the soft double bed. She couldn't tell Arthur that she was pregnant with his child- he would have a panic attack.

Zosia was fed up of telling herself what she couldn't do... But what _could_ she do?

* * *

**10am**  
Zosia had just taken a blood sample from her arm in a store room on Darwin- she had just under 6 months left on the ward as her final rotation before she would hopefully become an F2 but that all seemed unlikely now. Unless she took action about the recent news that she had received.

She quickly put the vial in the envelope, sealed it and then sent it off to the lab with the fake name of 'Sylwia Dodek'. That name belonged to a woman who she was best friend with when she spent an entire summer in Poland with her mother and father when she was little. She wanted a blood test to confirm the pregnancy (well actually, she wanted it to confirm that it was a false negative) because she was too scared to accept the answer of just one test. Especially when a blood test was much more reliable, than a plastic white stick.

Zosia walked back to the nurses station where her 'father' and the heavily pregnant Jac Naylor were discussing a patient with both cardio and neuro issues. The consultant was due to give birth in a fortnight's time when she would be forced on maternity leave, though there was no doubt in Zosia's mind that she would soon return and most likely bring her baby to work with her.

"Zosia, have you organised the ECG for Mr Hull yet?" Jac asked as she pressed the hand into the base of her aching spine.  
"Um... No not yet I'll do it-" She began to stutter.  
"Mr Hull's results." Jonny announced as he handed the sheet of paper to Jac before he walked away again. Zosia was dumbfounded. Maybe she did do the ECG... She was way too distracted to even remember but she beloved without an explanation (or an apology), the consultant would not leave her alone.  
"Memory of a goldfish?" Jac queried harshly.  
"No, no I just..." She trailed off. She couldn't think of an excuse at all. "Sorry, it won't happen again." Zosia said quickly before she grabbed a random patient's file from the pile of the patient's yet to be seen, and walked off hung that that would be a valid response. She could feel both the consultant's , and her father's eyes burning a hole in the back of her skull, but she just ignored it and entered the room where there were 4 patients, each in separate beds.

"Ah Dr March, thank you." Elliot smiled as he took the medical records from Zosia. Zosia decided to go along with it so she stood by the patient's bedside, only to find that the patient, like one of her seniors, was heavily pregnant. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

That evening after her 5pm shift finish, she headed down to obs and gynae to get to ball rolling for her abortion which she knew could take several weeks when booked at the last minute. The blood test results had only annoyed her even more than the plastic white stick which she had snapped before she threw it in the clinical waste bin where no one would even know it was hers.

As much as she wanted to go private, she couldn't. She was an F1, who had barely even begun to pay off her student loan. That wasn't to say that she was skint, she just didn't have £450 to throw around when she could get the same procedure done for free.

She knocked on the door of her gynaecologist -Mr T- whom she had booked a last minute appointment with during her lunch break. Because she had studied at Holby University, he had been her first, and only gynaecologist that she had ever had for routine smear tests etc, so she wasn't meeting a complete stranger. That and the fact that she had worked with him on a few occasions- including that very day with the pregnant woman on Darwin.

"Ah, Zosia, have a seat." He smiled after letting her in his consult room and he closed the door for privacy. "Now, what can I do for you?" He queried cheerfully.  
"I need to book an abortion." Zosia stated bluntly. "Preferably as soon as possible." She added.

* * *

Zosia walked out of his room with an appointment booked at the abortion clinic in 4 weeks time on 22nd February. She could've gotten and earlier appointment, but she couldn't risk missing work where her mentor, Elliot, (or more importantly, her father) could find out why she missed a day so she had booked it for a Saturday in a months time. She would have a general anaesthetic and in the same day, she would be able to walk out of the hospital. Only then, she believed, would she feel a weight lifted off of her shoulders. But there was still something inside her, niggling away telling her it was the wrong thing to do, and that her mother would be disappointed in her.

When she arrived home, she found Arthur cooking dinner in the open plan kitchen.  
"Hey." He smiled. "You're a bit late aren't you?" He queried. Usually, she would be home by 5:20pm, but it was nearing 6pm so he had been keeping their dinner of spaghetti bolognese slowly simmering away to keep it warm.  
"Oh yeah um, professor hope asked me to tidy Ms Naylor's desk." Zosia improvised.  
"He asked you, to stay behind, to tidy someone's desk?" Arthur stated as though the old man seemed to be taking advantage of the girl.  
"Yeah. Well not exactly, he was saying about she tried tidying it but she's got a really bad back so he was going to tidy it for her, but I offered to do it because I didn't want him to have a bad back as well." Zosia explained and she then took a deep breath whilst Arthur served up dinner at the table.

"Oh right." Arthur smiled. "That was nice of you." He added sheepishly.  
"I can be nice." Zosia stated and Arthur humorously raised his eyebrows. "Sometimes." She added. "Thanks by the way, this smells lovely." She said before she tucked into the dinner.

She couldn't believe that the man who sat opposite her, had no idea that she was pregnant with his child. He also had no idea that she was going to abort his child, or that she was going to have to go through the both emotionally and physically traumatic event alone with no support from anyone. Though once that thought ran through her head, it seemed like the rest of her life had been similar. Birthdays, Christmases, achievements, and her father was never there. Her mother was, and she appreciated that, but she never truly enjoyed an event, when she knew her father wasn't there because he deemed that work was more important than his daughter's numerous award ceremonies and even her birthday parties when she was younger when she longed for her father to come along and embarrass her, just like her friends' dads used to do.

She concluded that the abortion was the right thing to do. She certainly couldn't tell her father about the baby. He would probably be disgusted, mind you, that would solve the problem of him always pestering her for them to make up. But she couldn't just have a baby to get her dad off of her back. She had her career to think about, her entire future would be changed -in her opinion, for the worse- so there truly was only one good option; abortion.

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be set on the day of her abortion so the theme may be a bit upsetting for some (I apologise if it is and don't worry, it's in no way graphic.) Please review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**8am, Saturday 22nd February 2014**  
Zosia was in the waiting room on the maternity ward which she found ironic. Babies were born, and babies were killed on the same floor, perhaps even in the same operating theatre. She had a small holdall besides her with a change of clothes, hair brush and a few other bits that she would need or want. It was a busy ward, women arriving in labour, couples leaving with their newborns, and pregnant women waddling around, often popping to the toilets.

She sat there, legs crossed, keeping herself to herself whilst reading a magazine at 8 weeks pregnant and she hadn't yet endured any symptoms of pregnancy. Well she had, but she had ignored each and every one of them and put them down to something else. When she had woken up in the middle of the night once because she needed the toilet, she put it down to the fact that she had been for a run at the gym, and then drank plenty of water. Every day of the last week, she spent feeling a little nauseous until her lunch break, but she just put the feeling to the back of her mind putting it down to the fact that she hadn't had breakfast or that she hadn't thoroughly heated the ready meal that she had the night before. Luckily, she hadn't yet got a bump, and she determined that it was going to stay that way.

But there was one magazine articles, that changed her entire perspective on life. Unfortunately for her, all the magazines were pregnancy or baby related but so that no one decided to come and chat with her, she picked one up and flicked through the pages until one article caught her eye.

"_Georgia Lineham, 38, has given up on having children after years and years of trying with her husband Steven. She said 'When I was in my early twenties, I fell pregnant by accident, but we were both sure that we weren't ready for a family yet because I was training to be a nurse and Steven was right in the middle of earning a promotion in his business. So I had an abortion, and that, is the biggest regret of my life._

_'We decided to try for a baby when I was 29 because we had just settled down into a new home and things were going well. But after almost 2 years of trying naturally, I found that I couldn't conceive. After that, we decided to try IVF but more than 30 embryos and 7 years later, I still haven't managed to get pregnant.' Georgia has now joined a community of women against abortion because she believes that that one decision that she made when she was younger 'ruined' her 'chance at happiness in life.'"_

Zosia put the magazine down quickly before she read anymore. She had managed to take deep breaths to prevent any tears, but what if that was her in ten or twenty years time, unable to conceive and have a family of her own? She sat there, contemplating the decision when a couple came and sat opposite her. The woman who was in her late twenties looked around 4 or 5 months pregnant, whilst the man had a bundle of blankets in his arms, cradling his son. She watched the happy pair chatting to each other when they started making a fuss of the baby. They were cooing when suddenly she babbled and said "Mama." Which pleased both parents.

Zosia raised the back of her hand to her mouth to calm herself down. 'Mama' was Polish for mum and it reminded her of how disappointed her mother would be if she knew what Zosia was doing.  
"Zosia." Mr T announced as he approached the pale woman. They greeted one another before she followed him to the consult room, where they were to chat before she was admitted and given a bed on the ward to await the procedure.

* * *

She hesitantly sat down in front his desk whilst he opened her file. "Right um... You haven't eaten anything since midnight no?" He queried.  
"No." Zosia whispered. "Not that I'd be able to keep it down." She added in her mind. She hadn't actually vomited at all during her pregnancy, but she was sure if she had eaten that morning, that that fact would then be untrue.  
"Okay. Right well what's going to happen is-"  
"Nothing." Zosia interrupted.  
"What?" Mr T queried.  
"Nothing's going to happen, I can't do this, I'm sorry." She said she went to stand up but Mr T stopped her by the door by getting in her way.  
"Wait wait, if you don't want to do it, then I can perform an ultrasound for you." Mr T said kindly. He had a feeling that she was going to back out as soon as he had seen her sitting nervously in the waiting room. "If you don't want to do it, then I can give you a scan and then we can talk about prenatal care and things like that." He added.

"What, just like that?" She queried. "I was actually going to kill the baby and you don't care about that? God, I'm such an idiot." She sighed as she hung her head in her hands.  
"No, no, no you're not." Mr T said quickly. "About a third of all the women that're booked for a termination here either don't turn up, or they don't go through with it so don't beat yourself up." Mr T explained softly. He had dealt with many cases where women had decided against the procedure once they had turned up so he had comforted them by giving them a scan, and then lots of information about their baby and the pregnancy. "Look just jump on the bed and we can get started. Yeah?"

Zosia glanced up at her gynaecologist- well technically, he was now her obstetrician- before she placed her bag back down by his desk, slipped her coat off, and then got onto the bed.  
"Right, you're only 8 weeks but I can just do a quick scan and you can see your baby for the first time." He explained as he pulled on a pair of gloves and then put the lubricating gel on the probe. "Do you know who the dad is?" He queried as Zosia reluctantly pulled her jumper and shirt up to reveal her pale, flat stomach and then tucked a bit of tissue in the top of her jeans.  
"Yeah but, he's not going to be involved." Zosia replied.  
"Does he know?"  
"Can you just do the scan? Please." Zosia pleaded to change the subject.  
"Yeah sure, sorry. Right, this will be a bit cold." He stated as he put the probe on her abdomen. Within a few seconds, on the top of the screen was a small oval of black, with a tiny monkey nut shaped white blob in the middle. He turned the screen so that Zosia could see it and she stared at it like it was a miracle. "Now that black ovally shape, is the amniotic sac, obviously the wet blob is the baby, and if you look at that tiny little flicker there." He said as he pointed to a few pixels moving in the foetus, "that's the heart." He stated he done something with the machine, and there was a quiet, yet steady heartbeat.

He printed off two pictures, one for her medical file, and one for her, but he held the probe there for a few minutes because the soon-to-be mum was mesmerised by the screen.  
"It doesn't feel real does it?" Mr T said softly.  
"No it's just... I can't believe I was going to get rid of him or her." Zosia admitted as Mr T took the probe off of her stomach and she wiped the gel off.  
"Well I suppose the important thing for you now, is that you _didn't_ get rid of the baby." Mr T stated as the pair headed over to his desk for a chat about dos and don'ts of pregnancy along with future scans and prenatal classes- which she immediately said no to.

* * *

**9:15am**  
Zosia was carrying her holdall as she walked out of Holby City Hospital. She stopped outside the entrance and wondered what on earth she was meant to do now because she had told Arthur that she would be out all day. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as she tried to contemplate her future.

She would have to make so many changes; she'd need to move out of her shared flat, she'd possibly need to buy her first car and she'd definitely need to start earning some extra money whilst she could. But at the same time, there were other challenges that would face her: telling people about her pregnancy (including her dad, and Arthur who was bound to be suspicious about the paternity of her baby), working out her potential career choices along with dealing with the physical challenges that pregnancy bought itself.

Standing by the entrance, she came to the conclusion that she would need to work overtime to earn extra money so she turned on her heel, and headed up to Darwin so that she could speak to Professor Hope.

* * *

She confidently knocked on hiss office door and then entered to find Jac Naylor fast asleep on the sofa in the dark room cradling her 38 week bump in her arms, and Elliot Hope sitting at his desk with a dim lamp on.  
"She was on a night shift so don't wake her." Elliot whispered. "What can I do for you? You're not on shift today." He queried quietly.  
"I wanted to speak to you about doing some overtime." Zosia stated quietly so that she didn't wake the sleeping lion.  
"I'm afraid any overtime needs to be discussed with Mr Self." Elliot stated.  
"But-"  
"Zosia, I'm sorry but I can't do anything without you going to see him first." Elliot stated.  
"Okay..." She said awkwardly. "Well, I'll see you soon." She stated before she left the office and quietly closed the door behind her. She headed for the lift, dreading the encounter with her father that she was about to endure. Just thinking about it made her feel nauseous, along with the morning sickness which was unfortunately becoming more prominent.

On her way up there, she was debating whether or not to tell her father about the baby because he would need to know soon for her maternity leave- though with her education, she wasn't sure she'd be taking much. After a few seconds, the lift pinged, and she was on the floor she needed to be on, she slowly made her way, to her father's office.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
Will she tell her father?**


	4. Chapter 4

Zosia stood by the door to the office of the CEO of the hospital and the trust. She was preparing herself to knock when a receptionist walked along the silent corridor behind her so she quickly knocked so that she didn't look stupid.

"Come in." He shouted so Zosia took a deep breath before she opened the door. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, she was feeling quite sick and if she were to vomit in his is office, not only would it be embarrassing, but he would probably work out the cause of it. She closed the door behind her and then stood in front of his desk. Only when she cleared her throat, did he look up from his paperwork and see that it was his daughter.

"Zosia, what can I do for you?" He asked confusedly. F1s almost never worked on the weekends so he was wondering why she was there on a Saturday morning.  
"Um, I asked professor hope about starting to do overtime but he said that I need to discuss it with you." Zosia stared civilly. How was it possible that a man who was an alcoholic for months, is now a CEO of a hospital? She thought.

"Right. Um, it's unusual for F1s to do overtime." He began, "mainly because their mentor won't be on shift with them but I suppose you could switch between Ms Naylor and Professor Hope though when she goes on maternity leave, you'll have to have Ms Effanga as a mentor too."  
"That's fine." Zosia stated.  
"Why do you want to do overtime?" He queried.  
"For the money." Zosia replied bluntly.  
"Yeah I know that, but why do you need the money?" He queried and Zosia's heart rate increased.  
"Because, I want to pay off my student loan sooner rather than later." Zosia lied.  
"Well I can help you, how much?" He queried as he pulled out his cheque book from his briefcase.  
"No, you're my boss." Zosia stated.  
"Zosia, you're my daughter." Guy stated. She had to swallow the lump in her throat to argue back.  
"Well it's a bit late to say that now isn't it?" She snapped. "Please, can we just organise overtime?" She pleaded.

"Fine. How many hours do you want to do a week?" He queried. "It'll have to be less than 40 hours, and at the moment you do..." He trailed off as he grabbed a folder from behind him and flicked through. "About 35 hours if we take into account your breaks." He concluded.  
"But I thought it was 48 hours you can work a week." Zosia argued.  
"It is, but the law requires working over 40 hours a week requires one and a half times you're extra pay for those hours and the board won't pay that out because they don't have to." Guy explained.  
"Right well, I'll do 40 hours." Zosia huffed. More pay if she worked more than 40 hours a week, that would be perfect for her but there was no point in arguing if the decision had come from the board.

They organised her hours so that she would do 9am-6pm from Monday to Friday so she would be staying an extra hour each day, that wasn't too bad if it meant she would get extra money.  
"Zosia, why are you here?" Guy queried.  
"To sort out overtime." Zosia replied like he asked a stupid question.  
"No, I mean why're you at the hospital on a Saturday morning? Surely you could've asked about overtime at the end of your shift either yesterday or on Monday." Guy asked.

"Oh um, I had an appointment with gynae for a smear test." Zosia improvised just incase anyone had seen her down on the obs and gynae/maternity ward.  
"Just routine yeah, nothing you're concerned about?" He queried.  
"No. Can I go now?" Zosia asked impatiently.  
"Just one more thing, since you're doing that many hours, your travel expenses will be covered by the trust. Taxis, buses and trains will be free for you, you just need to save your receipts and come and give them to me at the end of each week so I can send them off to the trust, and you'll be reimbursed." He explained.

"Does that involve personal journeys too?" Zosia queried.  
"Yes, anything travel wise, just save a receipt and you'll be covered." Guy replied.  
"Right, thanks." Zosia said before she headed for the door.

"Zosia," Guy began and she stopped in the doorway. "You know I'm always here for you, you know that right?"  
"Goodbye Guy." Zosia said before she left his office, still carrying the holdall. As she headed towards the lift, she decided to go shopping for the day so that she could look around at baby products and maybe even some maternity clothes. She didn't plan on buying anything just yet, but the thought made her smile. She couldn't go home incase Arthur was there because she was meant to be out the entire day so she pressed the button in the lift for Darwin so that she could put her holdall in the locker room.

The bag didn't fit in her locker so she put it under the bench and just as she exited the room, Jonny tiptoed past with two coffees, presumably for himself and Mo and he was probably hiding them from the pregnant ginger consultant. The smell only aggravated her morning sickness so she legged it to the toilets barged into the ladies and just made it to a cubicle as she vomited into the toilet bowl.

Unfortunately Jac Naylor was washing her hands by the sinks, probably after emptying her bladder once she had awoken from her nap. Mo had been talking to the consultant, bugging her about maternity leave so she was there too. Jac dried her hands, folded her arms across her chest and stood outside the open cubicle door where the F1 was on her knees.  
"Now who has the 'urge to make babies'?" Jac said smugly. Zosia huffed before she got up, flushed the toilet and then splashed her face with cool, refreshing water by the sinks.  
"I'd rather you didn't go broadcasting that around the ward." Zosia stated.  
"We won't, don't worry." Mo smiled.  
"So you are pregnant?" Jac queried. "Mm, I was just guessing." Jac smiled. "How far gone?" Jac asked.

"8 weeks." Zosia replied reluctantly as she dried her face with paper towels. "I don't suppose you're aware that Nurse Maconie has just snuck onto the ward with two coffees?" Zosia said the Jac to see if she would leave her alone and Jac's face turned livid.  
"That bloody Scottish idiot." Jac muttered as she waddled out of the bathroom to the two women's amusement.  
"You alright?" Mo queried as she rubbed Zosia's back.  
"Yeah fine." Zosia replied. "I um, I'd better get going." Zosia said, she didn't like the situation she was in so she went to leave.

"Zosia, I've had a baby and Jac's pregnant, so- well she probably won't help but if you ever wanna talk or ask anything, I'm happy to help." Mo said kindly.  
"You've had a baby?" Zosia queried.  
"Yeah, just over a year ago, I was a surrogate." Mo explained awkwardly.  
"Oh, well thanks for the offer." Zosia smiled gratefully before she left the toilets and left the hospital to go to the shopping centre, she felt much better now that she had vomited. So she decided to take advantage of her new benefit -free travel- so she called a taxi and headed for Holby City Shopping centre.

* * *

**5pm**  
Zosia returned home after spending a day at the shopping centre. She had spent almost two hours sitting in the top floor of Starbucks where thankfully, it was almost empty and there was no smell of coffee- only the smell of the hot chocolate with whipped cream in front of her. She had gotten a notepad from WHSmith and began writing notes about her finances, and some of the decisions she had to make.

Seeing as she had the free travel for now, she decided against buying her first car so save money. She had taken driving lessons as a present for her 18th birthday and she had taken her test in her mother's car so she had her license, she just hadn't yet got a car because she went straight to university where the main travel methods were bikes and walking.

She had also decided, for definite, that she wasn't going to tell Arthur about the baby- well she was going to tell him that she was pregnant eventually, but she wasn't going to tell him that he was the father. She was merely going to tell him that she was only 7 weeks pregnant, that way the baby couldn't possibly be his.

And as for her career, she was going to talk to her mentors on Monday, Jac, Elliot and Mo. Two of whom already knew she was pregnant so a third wouldn't hurt.

She loved walking around mothercare looking at all the items you could buy for a baby, though the price tags weren't appealing. Neither was the aisle in boots dedicated to items for pregnant women and new mums such as incontinence pads, stretch mark creams, maternity pads, breast pads, nipple creams and so much more.

She put her hand bag in her bedroom and put the personal notepad under her pillow- she knew that Arthur would never go into her room, but hiding it put her at ease slightly- before she went into the kitchen to cook something for dinner. She and Arthur had decided not to share a meal like they did most nights because she wasn't sure what time she would get home after her abortion earlier. Eventually, she decided on a cheese and ham toastie made on their small George Foreman grill, along with a side salad to make it a bit healthier.

* * *

After eating the satisfying meal, she ran herself a warm, relaxing bath for her to unwind after the days events. Whilst lying in the bath, she smoothed her hands through the water on her soft, flat stomach. It didn't seem real that she was carrying her first son or daughter. Apart from the nausea, there wasn't anything else that signalled pregnant, that and the fact that she couldn't feel anything- she knew once she would start to feel her baby moving, she would believe that it was happening and it would make things seem real to her, but she'd had to wait weeks for her first movement which was slightly annoying.

Running her hands over her stomach, time and time again, as she tried to visualise a bump of a similar size to Jac Naylor's in front of her was a hard thing to do. But it was nothing, compared to the challenge she was yet to face: she still had to tell her father, that she was pregnant with his first grandchild.

She laid in the bath a little longer before she decided that it was time she got out and settled down into bed so she pulled the plug, drained the water and dried herself with a bath towel. She hadn't gotten her hair wet so she pulled on her nightwear, turned the light off and got comfortable in the middle of her double bed.

She was going to be a mum. Zosia March, was going to be a mum and she was going to make her mother so proud. Then she begun to wonder if she would have a boy or girl. Obviously she would love it either way... But if she had to choose, she'd prefer a daughter. Soon, she drifted off in her daydream and she was fast asleep.

**Thanks for reading, what do you think? Will it be a boy or girl? Seriously, I'm not sure yet so please give me your opinions :) Sorry that this is a bit boring but it's just a filler :) Please review x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Monday Morning**  
It had only been two days since her first scan, but Zosia was over the moon about the baby. She thought of the little boy or girl, to be the first addition to her family that she could create. Before, it had just been her. No one else, except her estranged father, but now she could create her own family.

It was 8:50am and Zosia had arrived said bit early for her shift as usual so she could get changed, put her things in her locker and then look over the theatre list to see where she could attempt to get the most time in theatre as possible throughout the day. Just as she arrived in the locker room, she found a note stuck on her locker:  
**F1 Office now.**

Zosia decided that she could get changed after the meeting so she put her bag on top of the lockers and left the locker room. On her way to the consultants office, her heart skipped a beat when she realised that I could possibly be a meeting to discuss her career choices for the future with her three mentors. But then, she supposed, it would make it easier for her rather than for her to have to go and ask them.

* * *

She knocked on the door, before she entered the office to find Mo Effanga laughing as she looked at Jac Naylor's phone. Elliot Hope was nowhere to be seen.  
"What's so funny?" Zosia queried as she closed the door behind her.  
"Look what Jonny Mac bought for the baby." Mo smiled as she took Jac's phone and showed her a picture of three baby suits.

One said: _'All Daddy wanted was a blowjob!_', the second said: '_I'm with the MILF_.', and the third one said: _'If you think I'm cute, you should see my mummy.'_

"You're not actually going to dress your daughter in those are you?" Zosia queried as she tried not to laugh.  
"Trust me, I'm not dressing my daughter in anything, that Jonny buys." Jac stated as she took her phone back from Mo. "Right, what are your career plans?" Jac asked bluntly.  
"My career plans?" Zosia questioned.  
"Yeah, when you're waddling around like me and then once you've had the baby because you've only got a rotation here on Darwin for the next 4 and a half months." Jac explained.  
"Oh um... I hadn't really, planned it yet." Zosia admitted.

"Good job we've got an idea for you then eh?" Jac said smugly as he she rubbed her hands on her massive 39 week bump.  
"What?" Zosia said confusedly.  
"Right, for your F2 year, you're required to do 3 months on one speciality, 3 months on another, and 6 months." Mo began. "And there aren't a lot of wards in the country that you would be able to have a baby, and still pass your F2 year because you wouldn't be able to bring the baby to work with you, and you'd probably be forced on maternity leave."  
"Right, so what's your idea?" Zosia asked sheepishly.

"How would you like to spend the next 16 and a half months on Darwin?" Mo smiled.  
"How? I can't, can I?" Zosia replied.  
"Well, you could do the rest of your rotation on here for your F1 year, then for your F2 year, you're allowed to do things in the same speciality, so how about, you do 3 months working on transplant, 3 months working on cardiothoracics, and 6 months working on cardiovascular?" Mo suggested. "That way you'd be staying on Darwin the whole time."

"And you'd be able to bring your baby to work, and as long as he or she isn't a toerag, they could stay in here and I could look after it with my one when you're busy." Jac explained. Zosia was gobsmacked. Surely it wasn't possible for everything to be going right in her life? She'd be able to have a family, no travel expenses so she'd have more money to buy her own flat, along with keeping her career on track.

"Really?" Zosia choked eventually.  
"Well as long as Elliot's okay with it, and I'm sure he will be, it's a done deal." Jac replied smugly. "But you'll have to tell him about the pregnancy sooner rather than later." Jac added.  
"And I you will have to put up with her for a long time." Mo added as she pointed to Jac who smiled sarcastically.  
"That would be amazing, thank you so much." Zosia said as she hugged Mo.  
"Your welcome." Mo smiled as she rubbed her hand up and down Zosia's back. They soon pulled away and Zosia looked at Jac.

"Don't even think about hugging me." Jac stated.  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Zosia smiled. "Why're you being so kind to me?" Zosia asked.  
"Well you've been good to me-" Jac began before being interrupted.  
"What she means is, you always got her cravings for her." Mo laughed. "So, think you can bare spending more time with us?" Mo joked. Then the door knocked and Elliot entered, he was slightly confused as to why the three women were gathered in the office but he sat down as his desk. Mo and Jac both glanced at Zosia and she knew what they wanted her to do.

"Um... Professor." Zosia said as she approached her desk. "I need to tell you something." She began.  
"Right." He said but Zosia didn't continue. "What is it?" He queried softly, sensing that the subject she intended to speak about wasn't one she was confident about.  
"Um, I'm... I'm pregnant." She stated eventually.  
"Oh... Right." Elliot couldn't think of what to say.

"Did you read the email from Guy?" Jac asked. She of course meant the one where he had told them that Zosia was going to be doing overtime from now on, and that now Elliot, Jac and Mo were her mentors, rather than just her previous one.  
"Yes, yes." Elliot replied.  
"Well, I'm going to be organising her rotations for the her F2 year so she can spend it on Darwin." Jac stated.  
"Oh..." Elliot said awkwardly. He couldn't understand why she was being nice to the F1 for once, but maybe pregnancy was making her go soft.

"So you're okay with that?" Mo queried.  
"Yes yes of course, as long as it all played by the books that's no problem." Elliot replied.  
"Well that's that sorted." Jac concluded. "You, go and start the ward round." Jac ordered to Mo. "And you, go and get two hot chocolates with cream." Jac ordered as she waved a ten pound note at Zosia. She smiled before she took the money and then left the office.

* * *

Happily, Zosia headed down in the lift to the cafe on the ground floor but unfortunately, her father got in the lift with her.  
"Morning." Guy smiled.  
"Morning." Zosia said civilly. Thankfully the lift soon arrived and she went straight up to the cafe because there wasn't a queue. Annoyingly, her father joined behind her.  
"Two hot chocolates with cream, to go, please." Zosia ordered one of the workers.  
"Double expresso to go." Guy ordered to the second woman. Zosia shot a glance at her father, she could only hope that her hot chocolates came first but unfortunately, the coffee was handed straight to him. The smell of it hit her nostrils and immediately, Zosia ran to the toilets just next to the stair well. Worriedly, Guy placed his coffee on the counter before he chased after her.

He opened the bathroom door and poked his head around to check that there weren't any other women in there and he heard his daughter vomiting. He went to the cubicle with an open door and saw her bending over with both hands on her stomach as she retched. As soon as she felt a hand on her back, she tensed up even more.  
"Guy, go away." She ordered as she caught her breath back. She flushed the toilet and then pushed past him to the sinks so she could look at herself in the mirror.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked and Zosia hung her face in her hands. "Zosia?" He queried, but in a softer tone as he put a hand on her back.  
"I'm not getting rid of it if that's what you want." Zosia stated.  
"No, no." He laughed slightly. "Of course I don't want you to get rid of it. Sweetheart, I'm happy for you." He said as he pulled Zosia into a hug. She enjoyed his comfort for mere seconds before she pulled away from him.  
"This doesn't change anything that's happened." Zosia stated before she stormed out of the toilets towards the lift. Unfortunately, it was on the top floor of the building so she couldn't yet get in it.

"Zosia, let me get you that hot chocolate yeah, we can sit down a have a chat. Please?" He begged.  
"No, I need to get a hot chocolate for Miss Naylor." Zosia remembered as she went away from the lift an into the small queue. Guy turned around and saw Harry Tressler walking in the entrance.  
"Dr Tressler." He announced and Harry quickly, and eagerly approached his boss.  
"Yes Mr self.  
"Get a hot chocolate with cream, and take it up to Darwin for Jac Naylor. Tell her it's from Zosia and she's on a break, and you can keep the change." He ordered as he handed Harry a fiver from his blazer pocket. Harry nodded before he got the hot chocolate from the cafe and then queued for the lift. "Go and sit at one of the tables, I'll get your drink for you." He smiled. Reluctantly, Zosia turned around and sat at the table for two that was furthest away from the cafe so she didn't accidentally get a whiff of coffee.

* * *

Guy placed a hot chocolate with whipped cream in front of Zosia, and then sat down opposite her with a cup of sweet tea. He had intended to get the coffee for a well needed caffeine boost, but instead, he settled for a sugary tea to give him a bit of extra energy.  
"So, how far gone are you?" He asked.  
"I'll be 9 weeks tomorrow." Zosia stated as she licked the cream off of the stirrer.

"And does anyone else know?" He queried.

"Mr T, Jac Naylor and Mo Effanga." Zosia stated.  
"Right Zosia, I know I've made a hell of a lot of mistakes but surely now is a better time than any, for me and you to start again? No?" He queried. "Zosia, your mother would be so proud of you." He added.  
"What, even though the father isn't going to be involved and I was drunk?" She queried.  
"Zosia, to be perfectly honest, you weren't planned either. But you were the best thing that ever happened to me and Mama." He explained. "The one regret I have, is not spending enough time with you." He admitted. "And I can't apologise enough of how sincerely I feel about that Zosia. But I want to change that now. Please? Can we just start again?" He queried as he held his hand out to her.

"It's going to take a lot more than a little chat and a hot chocolate to earn forgiveness." Zosia stated as she stirred the cream around and stared at her drink, rather than her father.  
"I know that Zosia. But look, and I promise I'm not bribing you, you can keep this whether you forgive me or not. But to help with your student loan, and so that you don't have to do overtime." He said as he took out his cheque book from his briefcase.  
"Guy-" Zosia said sternly.  
"I mean it Zosia, you'll need financial help, I know you will." He stated as he wrote the cheque. "Here." He said as he handed her the slip of paper. She gasped at the cheque's amount:_ £100,000._  
"Dad I-" she began  
"Dad?" He smiled, finally, she wasn't calling him by his first name. She smiled and she blushed a little from embarrassment. "Take it Zosia, it's only sitting in the bank. You'll need it." He smiled.  
"Are you sure?" She queried. She wanted more than anything to take that money because as he said, she would definitely need it to raise her son or daughter and pay the bills at the same time.  
"Of course I am." He laughed softly. Zosia looked at the cheque once more before she folded it in half and then put it in her coat pocket. "Why don't you move back into our home?" He suggested.

"You still have it?" She queried. He of course meant the 5 bedroom home, well it was more of a mansion, that they had in Holby. Zosia had been born in that house in her mother and father's bedroom, and she had loved there until she went to uni, after which she moved out once her mother had died.  
"Course I do. I'd never sell it. Look you could have the entire 1st floor for you and your baby. There's your old bedroom, the spare bedroom and the ensuite bedroom so you could have a nursery, a playroom, and a bedroom for you." He explained. "Zosia please, this could be great for us, you wouldn't have to worry about paying rent and I'd be able to look after your little one when you want to go out. There'd be plenty of space for you to be by yourself." Guy begged.

"Can I think about it?" Zosia asked.  
"Yes, of course you can. Just give me a ring when you want to meet up or whatever." Guy said as he pulled one of his business cards out and gave it to her so she'd have his number.  
"Thanks for the cheque and the drink." Zosia smiled as she stood up and took the rest of her hot chocolate with her, she made her way to the lift and was surprised when her father came up behind her.  
"Oh did I forget to tell you? I'm on Darwin today." He smiled.

* * *

Later on in the day, Zosia was in theatre with Elliot so Guy decided to make use of the opportunity. "Miss Effanga, could you come with me to the consultants office please?" He asked.  
"Sure." Mo replied and she headed to the consultants office where she opened the door to find Jac putting on black leather heels whilst sitting on the sofa. "Pfft, you're having a laugh ain't you?" Mo laughed as she and Guy entered the dark room.  
"Shut up, as long as they're only 2 inches tall, they're meant to help my back according to the internet." Jac grumbled as she stood up.  
"Miss Naylor, why are we in the dark?" Guy asked.  
"Because pregnancy has turned her into a vampire." Mo stated. "She hates bright lights." Mo translated.  
"Right..." Guy smirked. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you two ladies if you- well it's kind of awkward, I'd like you to do something for me, but I don't want Zosia to find out that I asked you to do it." Guy explained and Jac and Mo both looked at each other like he was asking them to so something dirty.

"Mr Self, I'm in my third trimester so anything of that sort-"  
"Don't be ridiculous." Guy ordered. "I meant a baby shower for Zosia." He stated.  
"Ohhhh." Jac said awkwardly. She stood up off of the sofa and groaned as she pressed her hands into her spine.  
"You okay?" Mo asked.  
"Oh yeah just fine. Not like I'm carrying an extra 40lbs on my stomach. Oh look who put that there?" Jac said sarcastically as she gestured her bump which made Guy and Mo smirk as she groaned once she sat down in her office chair.  
"We'd be happy to do it." Mo smiled, though she and Jac were a little surprised that Zosia had told him.  
"Would we now?" Jac said sarcastically.  
"Yes we would." Mo said sternly.  
"Well it wouldn't be for another few weeks or maybe even a few months. I want to wait until she's told people but I know she hasn't got any particular best friends because she's just, that sort of person." Guy explained. "And there is one thing, I'm sure her mother, would want to keep the Polish tradition that it's bad luck to buy anything for the baby so all gifts would either have to be for Zosia, or money." He stated.

"Okay. Leave it in the capable hands of me and Jac. Well, leave it with me." Mo corrected as she knew that Jac would do little to help.  
"Thank you. Oh and I want it to take place in my home, in the living room. So don't worry about venue and there's plenty of space. Actually there is one more thing. Zosia kind of lost touch with all of her friends when her mother died because she didn't want to be reminded of anything from her past, but I'm sure she'd like a few of her friends to come. I've got a list of names and I was hoping, that maybe you'd be able to track them down?" He queried as he took out a small scrap bit of paper with three names on.  
"Sure." Mo smiled as she took the bit of paper.  
"Oh and, for the invites, here's... My... Address." Guy said as he wrote it down on Jac's notepad on her desk. Guy's pager went off suddenly. "Right, I've got to go but keep me informed." He said quickly before he ran off.  
"Why did you say yes?" Jac moaned.  
"Because no one else will throw it for her will they?" Mo stated. "Besides, by the time we have the baby shower, you'll be able to bring your daughter and everyone will be aawwing and cooing at her." Mo smiled.  
"Like hell is anyone touching my baby." Jac stated.  
"Jonny?" Mo queried.  
"Depends." Jac replied sheepishly.

"So... Any signs of labour yet?" Mo queried curiously.  
"Like?"  
"Shows?"  
"Maybe." Jac said sheepishly.  
"And have you told Jonny that?"  
"Course I bloody haven't, if I told him he'd just say that I'm disgusting and he didn't need to know that." Jac stated.  
"You do realised that your bump has dropped right?"  
"What?" Jac said as she looked down self consciously at her bump.  
"It's dropped. Which is probably why your back is worse, and that means she's almost here." Mo smiled.  
"Don't remind me." Jac moaned. Mo laughed before she realised she was due in theatre and excused herself.

**So, what do you think? Should Zosia move back in with her father? (Honestly, I need your opinions because I'm not sure yet whether she should get her own flat with the money, or if she should move into her old home). Also, thanks to some reviews, I'm going to have Zosia and Jac stuck in a room when Jac goes into labour which may scare the F1 about what she's putting herself through ;) Thanks for reading please review x**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next day: Tuesday, 9am**

Zosia arrived onto the ward, just on time for her shift to find that one of her mentors was giving a speech to the entire staff of Darwin.

"I'd like to announce that just because I've had the baby, does not mean that the coffee ban has been lifted. So when I've had the baby, there will still be a no coffee rule. You cannot have coffee on this ward which I why I suggest whoever brought coffee into the staff room this morning, goes and gets it and puts it in their locker, before I throw it out the window." Jac ordered but to Zosia's amusement, no one moved. "Now." Jac ordered. Quickly, one nurse scurried away to the staff room where she came out with a costa coffee jar and then she jogged to the locker room. "Right, you're dismissed." Jac stated as she turned around and waddled towards her office with her hand pushing into her spine which had been aching so much more since the previous evening; Mo was right, the bump had dropped because the baby's head was putting a lot of pressure on the consultants spine.

Zosia smiled because she knew that Jac was only saying that so that the young F1 didn't have to reveal her pregnancy yet because coffee would be all it took before she puked on the middle of the ward.

As Zosia went into the locker room to get changed, she smiled because she was 9 weeks pregnant exactly on that day. She had now become slightly self conscious about her stomach worrying if people would think that she had put a little weight on because she didn't know if she had a bump or not yet so she always got changed when there was no one in there.

She had spent the whole night, umming and ahhing about moving back in with her dad as she weight the advantages and disadvantages which she had written in the notepad that she had hidden under her pillow.

_Advantages: Don't have to pay for rent, food, utilities etc. - I won't have to worry about money.  
I won't be alone if something happens.  
I'll be able see Mama's resting place every day.  
There's the swimming pool and home gym.  
Plenty of space incl. garden.  
Fresh air- away from the city a bit._

_Disadvantages: Dad will be there.  
Awkward?  
Longer to get to work in the mornings._

Admittedly, she hadn't been able to come up with any valid disadvantages, other than longer travel journeys but it would only take around 20 minutes in a taxi, or 15 by train and bus, rather than the usual 10 minute walk.

She soon left the locker room in her dark blue scrubs which thankfully weren't too tight on her stomach or her waistline, both for her appearance, and because she was slightly nauseas, but not as bad as she was when there was coffee around. And she headed for the consultants office so that she could get her tasks for the day from one of her mentors, but instead, she found her father leaning on Jac's desk.  
"Dad?" She queried.  
"Zoshia, we need to speak about your career." He stated. "Now, I know a man who works at your university so I'm sure I could organise a gap year between F1 and F2 but-"  
"Dad I've got it sorted." Zosia interrupted. "Jac Naylor's organised everything for me so I can stay on Darwin for the whole of my F2 year and the rest of this year. And they're really supportive so I think I'm gonna be okay." Zosia smiled.  
"Really? Jac Naylor did that?" He asked confusedly.  
"Yeah, I think pregnancy has made her feel sorry for other pregnant women. That's why she's gets on so well with Mo because she understands what she's going through." Zosia explained jokily.  
"Right well, I'm glad that's sorted." Guy concluded as he stood up off of Jac's desk.  
"About the house..." Zosia began. She couldn't believe she had just said that! She wanted to smack herself in the head but she had begun now, she couldn't turn back.  
"Yes." Guy smiled.  
"I've decided, that I would like to move back in with you." Zosia stated quickly before she backed out now.  
"Zosia that's great!" Her father announced as he engulfed her into a hug.  
"Dad." Zosia said sternly as she pulled away from him.  
"Sorry I- Zosia this is going to be great!" He repeated. He couldn't wait to have his daughter move in with him, though he was sure he would regret it once she was further into her pregnancy.

* * *

5:10pm  
Thanks to her father being the CEO, Zosia easily got out of doing the overtime that she had planned and she was just running a little late as she had gotten stuck in theatre with Elliot on a complicated case, but thankfully the two skilled surgeons saved the patient's life. She was about to change out of her scrubs when she realised that she still had Jac's £10 note from the morning before in her NHS hoodie pocket. She took it out and entered the consultants office, intending to leave it on her desk, only she found the heavily pregnant consultant leaning with most of here weight on the desk, panting.  
"Jac?" Zosia queried worriedly as she shut the door behind her and placed a comforting hand on the consultants aching spine at which she winced. "Sorry, I... Are you in labour?" She asked once she realised that the suffering woman was sweating slightly and in extreme pain.  
"Well done Shirlock." Jac snapped as she hung her head lower. "Ring Maconie... Now." Jac ordered.  
"Have you got your phone?" Zosia asked.  
"No, it's in my locker." Jac stated before she began taking deep breaths.  
"Right I'll go and..." She turned to exit the room, but as she pulled the door handle, it came off! Zosia placed it on the floor before she tried the second door but it wouldn't open. "Why is this door locked?" Zosia asked quickly.

"It's always locked so that when Jonny tells me to come in every and rest, I can sneak out because he only keeps an eye on that door." Jac explained smugly before she leant even more in the desk.  
"Well that sounds like a good idea now doesn't it? How do you unlock it?" Zosia asked.  
"With the key that's in my locker." Jac stated. "Just use the other door." She ordered.  
"I can't, the door handle just came off." Zosia stated awkwardly.  
"What?" Jac snapped as she turned around.  
"Hang on." Zosia bent down, picked up the door handle and tried putting it back in it's place but it wouldn't open at all; mainly because it was a pull door so the handle only came out every time she tried to open it.

"How do you break a bloody door handle?!" Jac snapped.  
"Well I would imagine that it's not in the best of conditions because it's slammed at least twice every day!" Zosia argued.  
"Don't you dare blame this on- aahhh!" Jac groaned as she clutched her bump.  
"Right, just lie down on the sofa or get into whatever position is comfortable for you." Zosia said awkwardly. Jac merely turned around and leant back on her desk again as she slowly rocked back and forth a little.

"Use your phone to call your dad." Jac ordered.  
"I can't, it's in my locker." Zosia stated.  
"Ggrrr!" Jac growled. "F1, get us out of here now because I'm gonna piss myself if I don't get to the toilet soon, and I'd rather not give birth in here either." Jac snapped.  
"What do you want me to do? And I need the toilet too so don't you go moaning." Zosia argued.  
"Yeah but you have an embryo, the size of a grape pressing on your bladder, I have a fully grown baby, the size of a watermelon pushing on mine!" Jac snapped as she crossed her legs. Two hormonal, pregnant women locked in a small office with one in labour was not a good situation to be in. Especially when both had a full bladder...

**Thanks for reading, sorry for the short update but I'm back as school today and I wrote this until 2am but I couldn't be bothered to upload it... Please review x**


	7. Chapter 7

_Two hormonal, pregnant women locked in a small office with one in labour was not a good situation to be in. Especially when both had a full bladder..._

Zosia groaned before she punched and kicked the door. She would've barged into it with her shoulder, if she wasn't pregnant, but she was and didn't want to risk any damage to the baby. She was repeatedly banging on her he door screaming for help which was only aggravating Jac even more.  
"Will you stop it?! I've already got a banging headache." Jac moaned as she sat down in her office chair and pulled her trainers off; the high heel plan to lift some of the pressure off of her spine hadn't worked so she'd gone back to her trusty trainers.  
"Sorry." Zosia mumbled as she leant on the door, looking out at the window to an empty ward with only the occasional nurse -who according to Zosia was deaf- passing across but not close enough to hear them. "Where is everyone? Surely professor hope should've come to collect his bag by now." Zosia queried.

"There's a meeting that I'm meant to be at." Jac huffed. "I was about to go there when someone locked me in here!" Jac shouted.  
"Well that's good, that means that they'll know you haven't turned up so they'll come looking for you." Zosia concluded happily.  
"No they won't. I haven't been to a meeting in weeks, they just assume that I don't go to the meetings anymore and Elliot fills me in the next day." Jac admitted.  
"Don't you live with Jonny?" Zosia asked, hoping that he would notice that she wasn't there and come looking for her.  
"Pft, sod off!" Jac laughed. "Like I'd live with that Scottish idiot." She snorted. "Aaaaahhhhh!" Jac screamed as she slid off of her chair and onto her knees just in front of her desk.  
"Right Jac, take deep breaths." Zosia said as she knelt down besides her.  
"I'm meant to pant through a contraction you moron." Jac groaned as she leant forward as far as she could. "Oooww, I'm gonna wet myself." Jac moaned as she hung her head again, she didn't have the energy to keep holding her head up, when the energy was needed elsewhere. Zosia looked around when she quickly pulled out an empty oasis bottle from the bin under Jac's desk.  
"Try and use this." Zosia suggested.  
"No, I'm not going in a bottle." Jac stated as she rubbed her bump in an attempt to sooth the cramps. Jac opened one of her desk draws and took out a stack of disposable kidney dishes. She put them all on top of her desk and then took one and placed it on the floor in front of her.

"I'm sorry but if you're gonna be sick, I can't watch otherwise I'm gonna be sick too." Zosia stated as she grabbed one of the dishes and then headed over to the sofa. Jac slowly rocked back and forth on her knees, hoping that she'd soon be in the comfort of a bed on maternity with plenty of gas and air to relief her pain, along with access to a toilet to relieve her stretched bladder. "How long does the meeting usually last?" Zosia asked.  
"2 or 3 hours." Jac grumbled.  
"What?!"  
"Well it's a mixture of and MDT meeting and a... A consultant's meeting. They were gonna order pizza tonight because it's so long, that's why I was going to go." Jac explained through her deep breaths. "Ahahaaa, Zosia I need to get to maternity. I've had contractions for hours." She stated.

"For hours? Well why were you still going to the meeting and not maternity?"  
"Because I thought they were only strong Braxton hicks plus I wanted the pizza." Jac moaned. "Hey look on the bright side, you've got all this to come in a few months." Jac joked half heartedly.  
"Yeah well I don't plan on getting locked in an office." Zosia stated.

"For Christ sake someone's gotta be on the ward, just bang on the door again." Jac ordered as she slowly stood up.  
"I thought you had a headache." Zosia stated.  
"Yeah but I'd rather have a headache than wet myself which is quite likely because of my weak bladder." Jac snapped. Zosia huffed as she stood up from the sofa, when she had a genius idea.  
"Have you got skype on your computer?" Zosia asked quickly.  
"Yes. Why?" Jac asked, later, she would blame a lack of oxygen reaching her head for being so idiotic.  
"Really?" Zosia smirked. "Oh that doesn't matter, look we can skype Jonny. Get him to come and get us out of here." She explained as she headed over to Jac's computer but Jac was still on her knees just in front of her desk.

"Wow, it actually has a brain." Jac said sarcastically.  
"Well you're gonna have to move out of the way, otherwise I can't get to the computer." Zosia stated.  
"Don't rush me." Jac said sternly as she slowly got up and kept her legs tightly squeezed together so she didn't leak. Both were still in their blue scrubs which Jac didn't mind because they were comfortable. When she finally made it to her feet, she lowered herself into her desk chair and pushed back a little to make room for Zosia to stand to use the computer.

She turned the screen on and it immediately came up with the login screen.  
"Password?" Zosia queried.  
"Password." Jac replied.  
"Yeah, I need your password." Zosia stated.  
"I just told you; it's password." Jac stated.  
"Very secure." Zosia said sarcastically as she logged in. She opened skype and tried to connect with Jonny Maconie. She could only hope that he'd pick up.

"Jac?" The Scottish voice queried. Zosia could see on the screen that he was in the pub with Mo and a few others including Mr T. "Zosia?" Jonny said confusedly. He looked at the screen to see Zosia but no Jac.  
"Jonny, you need to come up to the office now. We're locked in." Zosia stated.  
"Pft, yeah and I'm Andy Murray." Jonny joked.  
"I'm serious." Zosia stated.  
"Yeah and I'm serious, stop messing about!"  
"Oh so you don't mind if you miss the birth of your daughter?"  
"What are you on about? She's not due for another week."  
"Really, so that's why the mother of your child is in labour, in the consultant's office locked in." Zosia stated.  
"Jac? Jac tell me shes joking." Jonny ordered as he jumped off of his seat and pulled his coat on, he just saw a flicker of red hair in the background so he knew she was in the room with Zosia.  
"Get here no- aahhh." Jac groaned under her breath as she clutched where bump.  
"Right Jac, stay calm I'm on my way, I'll be right there." Jonny said as he grabbed Mo and yanked Mr T's sleeve. That was the last that the two women could see because he disconnected and put his phone in his pocket.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Jac said as she leant forward and grabbed a bowl. She vomited into the cardboard dish and then placed it on her desk as she leant back again. Zosia had to resist gagging as she turned around and only hoped that she didn't smell the vomit, otherwise she would puke too. Zosia walked -with a distance around the bowl- and then rubbed Jac's back gently.  
"Don't worry, you're gonna be okay soon." Zosia said softly as she crossed her legs because the need to urinate was only getting worse.  
"You're crap at the touchy feely stuff. You know that right?" Jac joked half heartedly as she rubbed her bump whilst the contraction faded away leaving the dull, tolerable period pains. "Uuugh! Why didn't he use a bloody condom?" Jac moaned as she leant forward.  
"I ask myself the same question." Zosia sighed.  
"Speaking of which, who is the daddy?" Jac queried curiously as she nodded to Zosia's abdomen.  
"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Zosia replied as she folded her arms across the chest.  
"Does he know?"  
"No, and that's the way it's going to stay." Zosia snapped with a little more bite than she intended.

* * *

The pair remained silent for a few minutes until finally, someone was banging on the door.  
"Zosia?" Jonny queried when he couldn't open the door. Zosia could see through the door window that Mo and Mr T were behind him with a wheelchair.  
"You need to get the key from Jac's locker." Zosia shouted. Jonny quickly fumbled in his pockets until he took out his bunch of keys and ran to the locker room.

Once a few moments had passed, Jac leant forward and placed her hands on her desk. She braced herself before she heaved her body up, groaning as her spine ached and her bladder leaked a little. But from experience, she knew that the incontinence pad she was wearing would cover it. She slowly made her way to the locked door- not the broken door- and by the time she had arrived, Jonny had just unlocked the door.

"Jac are you-" Jonny began.  
"Move." Jac ordered as she shoved him out the way. Jonny stood frozen as he watched the two women head off to the toilets.  
"Wow, there was me for a moment thinking that extreme pain might just make her a bit more vulnerable." Jonny said sarcastically as he, Mo, Mr T and the wheelchair followed.

* * *

Zosia had practically ran to the toilets so she came out and washed her hands first. She could head Jac in the cubicle and she knew that she had said she had a full bladder, but she didn't know that anyone had a capacity that large! She was standing there leaning against the seats waiting for her when she finally exited and washed her hands whilst using the sink for support.  
"Listen, I'm gonna head home seeing as you've got the others outside so... I suppose a good luck is in order." Zosia stated.  
"Thanks." Jac replied quietly as she dried her hands with paper towels.  
"Jac?" Jonny queried as he poked his head around the bathroom door. "You okay?" He saw that she had finished so he pushed the wheelchair into the ladies toilets and right behind Jac. "C'mon, in you get."

Jac huffed before she sat down and put her hands on her lap.  
"Zosia, I'm not sure how moody she's been but, thanks." Jonny smiled.  
"Oh don't worry, she's just as hormonal as me." Jac smiled sarcastically and Zosia glared at her. "Well he's gonna find out sooner or later isn't he?" Jac argued.  
"Find out what?" Jonny asked curiously.  
"That- aaahh." Jac groaned as she clutched her bump.  
"Right c'mon you, maternity now." Jonny ordered as he pulled her wheelchair backwards and out of the toilets, Zosia followed. "Right, where's your birth bag?" He asked as he, Mo, Jac, Mr T and Zosia headed for the lifts. Jac put the brakes of the chair on.  
"In answer to your question, I haven't packed one, and I need my bag, my stethoscope and my hoodie." Jac stated.  
"Are they in your locker?" Mo asked.  
"Duh." Jac replied sarcastically. Mo shook her head before she turned back to the locker room.  
"What do you mean you haven't packed a birth bag? You're 39 weeks pregnant Jac." Jonny stated.  
"Really? I had no idea! Look, I have got most've the stuff ready for it I just haven't actually put it in a bag yet." Jac stated.  
"I can go and get your things for you." Zosia offered as Mo returned. Jac was about to shout from the rooftops about not letting someone touch her things, when Jonny went through her hand bag, took out her keys and handed them to Zosia.  
"Number 10, Ash Road. It's just off the high street." Jonny stated as he handed the keys to Zosia.  
"What?! No, you're not going in my flat." Jac protested before doubling over again as a contraction hit her like a tonne of bricks.  
"Right, can we get her down to maternity now?" Mr T asked.  
"Good idea." Jonny smiled as he began to push Jac's wheelchair towards the lift.

* * *

Zosia opened the door to Jac's two bedroom flat and closed it behind her. She walked through to Jac's bedroom where the duvet was messily scrunched up on the bed, and there were several pillows in odd positions too. Now that she thought about it, maybe having a flat for her and her baby would be better than staying with her father. She would be able to have her own space with no fear of interruptions and she'd be able to do (and eat) whatever she wanted without her father interjecting- especially if she was to bring a future partner home because she wouldn't feel comfortable making love with a man when her father was just upstairs.

She grabbed a gym bag from the top of Jac's wardrobe and packed a few changes of clothes. She had to check the labels and she ended up packing a change of clothes that Jac wore when she was 5 months pregnant because she would still have a bump after giving birth. She found a carrier bag with maternity pads, nursing bras, breast pads, nappies and changes of clothes for the baby which she guessed was what she had planned to put in her birth bag so she packed them too.

Once she had packed the bag, she looked around the flat a little, but she didn't leave a trace. She looked in the cosy living room and the small but friendly kitchen. She was surprised by the homely feel of Jac Naylor's flat, but nonetheless, it got her thinking about her future accommodation.

* * *

Zosia entered the private birthing room where her boss was in a hospital gown with a gas and air mouth piece. Jonny was by her side letting her crush his hand. Mo had obviously left the pair to it, but Mr T was writing down Jac's notes in her folder at the end of the bed.  
"Right everything's in there." Zosia stated as she dumped the bag on a chair besides Jac's bed. She placed the keys in the top of Jac's handbag and then looked at Jac to see that she was red in the face, sweating from the hard work.  
"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Jonny stated rather than asked. "Jac didn't tell me, you just seem, and look, different." He concluded.  
"Er... Yeah." Zosia replied awkwardly.  
"Congratulations, and thanks for bringing her stuff." He smiled as Jac crushed his hand once more. Jac began groaning once more so Zosia said her goodbyes before she left to get changed, get her things from her locker, and go home to her and Arthur's flat.

* * *

**7pm**  
Zosia lay there in the bath once again contemplating her future. Before she was pregnant, she'd usually only have a bath every now and then to calm down, but she seemed to be having them more and more as they gave her time to think and relax in private.

Smoothing her hands over her abdomen, she wondered what would be be at for her and the baby. The less stress Zosia endured, the healthier her and the baby would be and living in a flat of her own would be far less stressful that living with her father. She reached down the side of the bath and dried on hand, she then used that hand to dial her father's number and place the phone to her eye whilst she laid back down in the bath.  
"Hello."  
"Hi dad, it's Zosia."  
"Oh hi, Zosia, how're you feeling?"  
"Fine dad. I was just- I'm ringing to tell you, that I've changed my mind... About moving back in with you."  
"What?"  
"Well I- dad I'm 26, I need to be able to have my own space and look after myself."  
"Zosia, you can do that at home."  
"Yeah but dad, it's not my home anymore. Look I still want us to get on, I just don't want to move in with you."  
"Well where're you thinking of staying? I know you share with Dr Digby but surely you won't be raising a baby there."  
"No I Um... I'm gonna get my own flat."  
"By yourself?"  
"No, I'll have my child too." Zosia joked half heartedly.  
"Right well, listen darling I'm due in theatre but we'll meet up and talk soon yeah?"  
"Sure. Bye Dad."  
"Bye bye." He said as he quickly hung up. Zosia put her phone back at the side of the bath and rested her hands on her abdomen again.

After relaxing a little longer, she got out of the bath, got dressed and began searching for flats around the area on her laptop. After booking a few viewings for the weekend, she settled down and went to bed.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**

**Btw, I'm still not sure about the gender so please give me your thoughts :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi, please don't ignore this because it's only an A/N :) I'm asking if anyone wants to take this story over completely because I can't update two fics daily with all of my school work, and I'm kind of stuck with this fic. If you want to take over, please let me know and I can PM you any ideas I've got and you can change my previous chapters as much as you want to.**

**Anyone can take over this story, even if you haven't written a story before :) If no one wants to continue this fic then it will have to end here (or I might rewrite and carry on with it but that is a big might and it would be months down the line. So please let me know if anyone isinterested xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**This fic is being taken over by the very kind 'JannyTamHemma' :) **


End file.
